A touch screen device equipped with a touch screen is known. The touch screen device includes, for example, a smartphone and a tablet. The touch screen device detects a gesture of a finger, a pen, or a stylus pen through the touch screen. The touch screen device operates according to the detected gesture. An example of an operation according to the detected gesture is described, for example, International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2008/086302.
A basic operation of the touch screen device is implemented by an operating system (OS) installed in a device. Examples of an OS installed in the touch screen device include, but are not limited to, Android (a registered trademark), BlackBerry (a registered trademark) OS, iOS, Symbian (a registered trademark) OS, and Windows (a registered trademark) Phone.